The Great Revival
by BolzanTheTwilightGuardian
Summary: It's that time of the year again! The Great Revival is a festival the young and old both look forward to and this year, there'll be a surprise in the form of two young and mischievous dragons!


**I know this is very late but I wrote a Christmas one-shot. I just couldn't post it in time... TT^TT**

**So, anyway, enjoy this little light-hearted story about Ferno and Noctis and one of the greatest festivals on the Avalarian calendar: The Great Revival!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is alright?" Noctis asked as they crawled through absolute darkness, though, to their night-attuned eyes, it wasn't hat bad.<p>

"Don't you want first pick at the presents, Noct?" Ferno reasoned and Noctis was about to retort when Ferno suddenly stopped. Noctis bumped into him and he felt his older brother scramble backwards hurriedly.

"What is it?" Noctis whispered to his flustered brother.

"Whoa..." Was all he could say.

* * *

><p>Every year, just after the peak of winter, the city of Warfang held a great celebration known as the Ice Dragon Revival.<p>

Legend has it that, millions of years ago, every winter, a great Ice Dragon by the name of Yule would visit the lands from his lair atop the highest mountain in Avalar, Brightfang Peaks. The top of the mountain was so high that even the clouds barely made it halfway and Yule spent its days plucking stars from the heavens and catching meteors with his frozen breath.

When the peak of winter came, it would spend its days crafting the stars it had collected into wondrous shapes and forms and, on the night after, he would visit and present the crafted gifts to young and old alike.

When the recipients of its gifts awoke in the morning, they paid homage to the great dragon with gifts of their own. They would also share their gifts with others, spreading Yule's joy and kindness all across Avalar.

"And that, my friends, is the story of Yule." Terrador finished atop the steps of the temple. He had light blue steaks painted on his wings, the only part he allowed anyone to alter, and was beaming at the young dragons chattering excitedly amongst each other. For some of them, it would be their first Revival. For the others, it would be a day for celebration and joy. To forget all the worries for the day and let loose.

"On that note," Volteer stepped out from behind the gates. His decorations were more extravagant than Terrador's, sporting feathers in his crest and paint on his muzzle and eyes. He looked far too much like a clown, for Terrador's tastes. "Let the festivities commence!"

Spyro and Cynder were amongst the crowd, together with their clutch, Hunter and Bolzan, who had an extremely excited Albida perched atop his head.

"Stop hopping, Al!" He chuckled and took the hatchling from his head, hugging him close to keep him warm.

"When we gonna get our pwesents?" Albida chirped excitedly, eyes aglow with expectations about his first festival since his arrival in Avalar.

"Later, alright?" Bolzan looked at Hunter and nodded, grinning. Hunter smiled discreetly and nodded in reply.

The two of them had an important job for this year's Revival: They were in charge of the massive bust of Yule which held hundreds of presents, more than enough for everyone in Warfang to have two or three.

It was a work of art, looking very cute and comedic. The mouth would open, spilling the presents across the main square of the city and it would fire snow from its nostrils, creating a scene of falling snow.

Not that the snow would be required on such a lovely night. The stars were glimmering in the sky, dancing amongst the gently falling snow. The ice crystals crunched delightfully beneath their feet as they walked around, taking a good look at the multitude of stalls that were set up just for the Revival.

They filled the streets, selling everything from food to toys to novelties and even some plants that induced hallucinogenic effects. It was greatly frowned on by the Guardians but, that was only for show. As a matter of fact, Baero was known to gobble down a couple of leaves to get ready for the celebrations.

And he was, apparently, already under the effects of the leaves when the found him.

He was giving rides to young kids, performing wild tricks that had them squealing in delight. Best of all, it was free!

His eyes were slightly blue, a side-effect of the leaves, though no one could tell from behind his special fight goggles. Only Spyro and Cynder could tell and they felt that it'd be better if their kids didn't know about this habit of their grandfather's, merely smiling slyly to one another.

They headed to the temple, where Bolzan and Hunter said they had something to attend to and left the group. The temple was decorated festively with garlands of wooden snowflakes and false snow falling from the ceiling. The waterfall was frozen up, curling into beautiful ribbons and patterns.

As their parents were strolling about, Ferno and Noctis wanted to have a peek at the gifts they might get later in the night. When their parents left the temple, they hung back and explored.

Eventually, they caught a whiff of machinery and heavy metals. Trusting their keen noses, they followed the scent and came upon a secret room, hidden from view.

The wall came away easily and, before them, stood the massive mechanism that held every kid's favourite thing: Toys.

They heard some footsteps and leapt into a pile of wrapping paper, peeking out of a small gap.

To their surprise, they saw Bolzan and Hunter, dressed in very festive blues and whites. Fancy cloaks and hats made them look very… Festive. They were chatting and loading up the bust when, suddenly, they stopped and turned to look at the pile of wrapping paper suspiciously.

Ferno and Noctis' hearts almost stopped when they looked their way and they held their breaths, desperate to stay absolutely still.

They relaxed when Bolzan and Hunter shrugged and looked back at the bust, continuing to load it.

The wait was arduously long for the two dragons and Noctis was beginning to regret this idea when Hunter closed up the bust and left the room after whispering something to Bolzan. Bolzan snorted and nodded before opening the latch.

Just before he left, Bolzan winked to the two of them. They knew they were there all along!

Regardless, they sneaked out cautiously and, after a quick scout to make sure no one was around, creeped into the bust quietly.

Suddenly, the latch closed and they felt the bust move, rolling along metal wheels that rattled on every bump.

When it stopped, the two dragons looked at one another, shocked, and proceeded deeper into the bust.

And that was how they ended up, nearly lost, in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Noctis whispered to his flustered brother.<p>

"Whoa… Check this out, Bro…" Noctis squeezed up next to his brother in the darkness. Unfortunately, he misjudged his size and ended up falling into the massive pile of presents that sat in the middle of the metallic container.

Noctis looked at Ferno and he looked back before cracking into a smile and tearing into presents like there was no tomorrow.

They were so engrossed in the gifts that they failed to notice a thin slit of light, expanding slowly…

Spyro and Cynder glanced around, looking for Ferno and Noctis.

"Where are they?" Cynder grumbled irritably.

"They might be up ahead with the girls and Albida. They'll be fine, Cyn, don't worry!" Spyro voice calmed down his mate and she smiled, watching the bust that had been wheeled out.

To their surprise, Bolzan and Hunter climbed atop the bust, dressed in festive costumes and painted.

"Citizens of Warfang!" Bolzan shouted, voice enhanced by some winds from Baero. "The Great Ice Dragon has arrived!"

"May happiness and joy fill the rest of your days!" Hunter roared happily after Bolzan, grasping a lever disguised as a horn. "And, remember, there's a _secret_ gift in here!"

"Ready, Bolzan?" He asked, softly this time. Bolzan nodded and grinned, pulling the horn and opening the mouth.

The presents spilled out and the young kids literally leapt into the pile of gifts.

Who would've guessed that, amidst the presents, there would be two very confused dragons, entangled in ribbons and wrapping paper.

"Ferno? Noctis?" Neve and Arashi burst out laughing as they crawled over to their brothers with Albida in tow. Even the hatchling was giggling, which made the two of them blush and look away.

"… Not funny, Sis…" Ferno pouted and tried to extricate himself from the ribbons. He hurried his attempts when their parents came over.

To his surprise, they were shaking their heads and smiling.

"You two are in BIG trouble, you know!" Spyro admonished them and they lowered their heads in shame.

"We're sorry…" Noctis and Ferno apologised glumly, awaiting their punishment.

Cynder smiled and nuzzled her confused kids.

"Don't worry, you're not in any immediate trouble. Though, the two of you will have some explaining to do back home."

"Besides, it's the Revival! Cheer up a little and have fun for now, alright?" Spyro grinned and picked up a gift, unwrapping it. It was a funny hat and he put it on. Truth be told, he looked absolutely silly, making them collapse in laughter.

"Did you find any gifts yet, Albida?" Bolzan walked up in his festive attire to the hatchling, who was looking around excitedly. After a short while, the hatchling smiled and leapt onto the two entangled dragons.

"Yes!"

Ferno and Noctis blushed and smiled at one another.

"Well, I think that's a satisfying ending!" Bolzan smiled and turned away from them, looking into empty space.

"And you! Reader! Have a merry Christmas, in your world!" He waved, puzzling the rest of them greatly.

"Who're you talking to?" Neve asked, looking where Bolzan was looking, trying to see if anyone was there.

"Nobody in particular. By the way, have you found a gift yet?" Neve smiled and wished Bolzan a happy Revival before returning to the present pile. Albida scurried over and Bolzan scooped him up, cradling the hatchling.

"Who that?" Albida asked, looking at where Bolzan had looked. He pointed and Albida followed his finger.

"Can you see them? The people looking this way?" Albida squinted and tried his best. He saw something beige-ish but it was all fuzzy and blurred.

"Are those "readers"?" He asked innocently and Bolzan nodded.

"They're having something like Revival, where they're from. It's called "Christmas". Want to wish them a Merry Christmas?" Albida nodded eagerly and waved.

"Mewwy Cwismas, Readers!"

Bolzan laughed and rubbed Albida's head fondly before turning to where Albida was looking.

"What he said, I guess. Merry Christmas from all of us here in Avalar!"


End file.
